Brother
by NCIS Fan28
Summary: My view on different events in Ziva and Ari's relationship from when she met him first. T for what might show up in the future chapters. Will only be a few chapters long. Will have major family themes and a little hurt/comfort in certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is product of procrastination.. I was meant to be writing my English essay last night when I wrote this, so, I'm not sure how good it is.. **

**I have wanted to write one like this for a while, but nothing would come.. Until I was meant to be doing school work.**

**The summary might change by the way, when I have a little more time to think about it, and what I decide to put in the chapters .**

**It was going to have more, it has all up 3 parts, but when the first part reached around 1000 words I decided to post them in different chapters - it was going to be a one shot. I don't know when I'll update and it will have at least three chapters all up, maybe four or five.. **

**Basically it's different stages in Ziva and Ari's relationship, from when they meet. I might also make another when Ziva is a little older, but not in the next few months.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

"Ziva that's not fair; give it back!" Five year old Tali demanded of her eight year old sister as she skilfully dodged the puddles the morning rain had left, "You have longer legs."

"So, you're littler, you should be faster," Ziva stated as she stopped, holding her sister's favourite toy above her head, watching her sister try to jump for it.

Tali was a short for her age, and even though Ziva was three years older, she towered over her sister.

"I didn't mean to, please give it back," She begged, tears beginning to well up in her deep brown eyes.

"No, you told Ima I threw my dolls out."

"I didn't mean to," She repeated, starting to sob a little, "I promise I won't tell any more."

"Sure, until I give it back and you and you run inside and dob."

"If you did what you were told then you wouldn't get in trouble. Give. It. Back, Ziva," she complained, before turning around and walking back to the house yelling for her mother. Ziva roller her eyes.

She looked down at the stuffed bear that she held in her hands when she heard the distinguishable crunch of tyres against gravel. She tilted her head in thought. No one was coming over that day, well, no one was meant to. When curiosity got the better of her she dropped the stuffed toy to the ground and walked to the side of the house and saw her father leave the car with a man - at least late teens, early twenties follow him.

When she saw her father, she remembered that he had left late the previous night when she was supposed to be asleep; she kept a distance away from her father and the stranger that followed him into the house.

"Ziva!" She heard her mother - Rivka - exclaim, making her jump and turn around.

"What?" She said.

"I think you know what? I want you to give your sister back her toys and apologise to her," She demanded.

Tali, who was standing behind their mother, looked at her expectantly; Ziva threw her daggers through her glare, as she walked past them. She bent down and grabbed the toy before shoving it in the direction of her sister, offering a fake smile and saying: "I am sorry Tali, I will not do it again," She said sweetly the words rolling off her tongue.

"Inside now Ziva, get cleaned up for dinner," Her mother demanded once more.

Ziva smirked up at her mother and walked a little in front of the others. After around ten steps Ziva jumped and landed in a puddle to spite her mother, spraying water and mud onto herself primarily and a little onto her mother and sister.

She wore a wide smile when her mother called her name in a scolding way. When she refused to listen she shook her head and murmured something under her breath, "Ziva, do not go inside," She called out.

"Why not?" Ziva said back to the ground as she made sure to step in almost every puddle she could reach on the uneven ground on her way to the door, "It needs to be washed any way," She finished as she opened the door without taking her muddy shoes off.

"You are going straight to bed after dinner, young lady," Her mother scolded her once again.

"Okay," Ziva stated, not really caring. Her bedroom was on the other side of the house from the living area and her parent's bedroom - they had no idea that she stayed up past her bed time anyway, "Who is the man with Abba?" She asked.

"You will meet him soon-"

"What if I want to meet him now? Is he the man you were talking about the other week?" The inquisitive Ziva asked.

"Yes. Now, shower; get that mud off of you."

* * *

She sat at the table and waited for the adults to be seated, she could hear the man and her father talking quietly in the background, while she teased and picked on her little sister.

"Ziva, stop," Tali asked, "I don't like it."

"So, I'm bored," She said swinging her legs back and forth, her feet only just scrapping the ground. She sighed dramatically and pushed the chair out before walking to find her father.

But when she had reached the hall, her father wasn't to be seen and the man she had seen with him earlier was walking down the hall towards her.

"Shalom," He smiled.

Ziva watched him with wary eyes before replying, "Shalom."

"What's your name?" He asked kneeling down to her level.

"I do not talk to strangers," She said.

"Okay, well I'm Ari Haswari."

"I don't trust you," She simply stated, but something in his eyes told her she could.

"Is that right. Can I at least know your name?" He repeated.

"Ziva," They heard the older woman yell from the dinning room.

"What?" Ziva replied.

"Dinner is ready."

"Ziva," Ari mused, "it's a nice name."

She didn't look over her shoulder as she turned as walked to the table again. The man followed and took the seat across from her. Ziva glared at him.

A few minutes after Eli decided to join them. Tali was quick to jump in and begin a conversation against Ziva.

"Abba, Ziva took my bear and dropped it on the ground," She quickly said.

"Only because she told on me," Ziva defended herself.

"She kept running and then on the way inside she jumped in all the puddles," She continued.

"Only because you told Ima that I threw my dolls out," Ziva grumbled.

"Girls!" Eli exclaimed, silencing his children. They watched him expectantly before he decided to talk, "We want to tell you something-" He began.

"We? Where do I come into this?" Rivka said.

"You are their mother," Eli pointed out.

"I am fully aware of that, I raise them more than you do!" She shot back.

Ari watched as Ziva looked down at her food and sighed, hitting some of the food on her plate with her fork.

"Ziva, don't play with your food," Her mother requested.

"Can I be excused?" She asked.

"No, your father has something to tell you."

She looked back at her father, "Why is that man here? He said that he was Ari Haswari."

"Yes, that is Ari Haswari. Do you know who he is?"

Ziva looked at him in confusion, her eyebrow furrowing, "Ari Haswari," She simply replied at the same time her sister replied with, 'a man.'

Ari smiled at the innocence of their answer.

"He is your brother," Eli continued.

"No he isn't," Tali said, "Ziva is eldest, we can't have a brother."

"He is your half brother Tali," Rivka informed them, "You and Ziva are full sisters because you have the same parents. Ari has a different mother."

"Where is his Ima?" Ziva asked.

"She died, last year," Ari replied, sadly while I was at university."

"What's university?" Tali asked.

"Like high school for old people," Ziva answered, "Why are you here?"

"Because it's the holidays," Ari explained.

I've had enough to eat Ima, can I leave?" Ziva asked.

"Okay, straight to bed. Good night Ziva," Rivka replied.

"Goodnight," She said as she walked out and towards her bedroom.

* * *

**I think the next chapter will pick up from here.. Then move a little quicker. But I'm going to be a little busy from here on 'til the end on the month, so I don't know when I'll post another chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thinking about this now; this should have gone on the end of the first chapter.. And it still might. I might merge the first two chapters later. I was expecting this to be a little longer.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Ziva walked to her room and changed to her pyjamas before creeping into her bed. She grabbed the thin children's novel off the side table along with her flash light and sliding down her bed enough to hold the covers over her head.

Just as she began to get into the book from where she left off, the covers were suddenly missing. As she jumped in surprise, the flash light cluttered to the rug covered, wooden floor with a muffled noise and the book fell to her chest before to the mattress. She looked up with a slightly sheepish look at the intruder before it changed to one of anger.

"What do you want?" she spat at her alleged older half brother.

"Just come to say goodnight," he smiled at her.

"Goodnight," she said as she sat up and pulled the quilt to her chin. The man sat on the edge of the bed, picking up her light and handing it to her.

"I'm guessing you're meant to be going to sleep?" he asked.

"You are not allowed to tell Ima," she said, "she will not be happy."

"So you're the eldest and you have to go to bed before you little sister," he stated.

"Ima told me to, but I don't want to, so I am reading," she told him as she pulled the book from under her covers to show him.

"Good book?" he asked.

"It is okay," she shrugged as she flicked through the pages.

"Is everything okay?" he asked after watching her for a moment.

"Why do you care?" she shot back.

"You don't look happy," he observed as she watched his little sister.

Ziva looked up into his sincere eyes before looking away, "They always do it," she said.

"Do what?"

"Argue, when they do they ignore Tali and me," she said a shade of sadness in her voice.

"What are they about?" he asked.

"I shouldn't talk to you about Abba and Ima. I do not know you."

"You know what?" he said as he found a piece of scrap paper and a pen lying on her side table and scribbled a number on it, "If you change your mind and want to talk, you can call me."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Does Tali talk to you?" he asked.

"Sometimes, when she isn't being mean to me."

"Is that why you stole her toy?"

"She dared me that I wouldn't!" Ziva defended her arms over her chest.

"I think you should try and get some sleep," he stated.

"Why? It's only seven," she replied.

"You were told to go to bed after dinner," he said.

"What am I doing? Sneaking out of my room?" Ziva smartly said.

"So I'm guessing that this isn't the first time you've done this then," he stated.

"No," she replied, "why are you here?" she asked.

"To meet my little sisters."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I have no family aside for you, little Talia and our father," he said.

"It sucks being the eldest," she said, "you get blamed for everything and they can pull pranks on you and not get in trouble," a playful glint flashed through her eyes, followed by a cheeky grin.

"Oh, no, don't you even think about it," he laughed.

"Why not?" she asked, "I'm not eldest any more," she said.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," he said leaning forward and talking to her, "you were never the eldest."

"I'm the eldest girl," she argued.

"Yes-"

"And I am the eldest for Ima," she said.

"Yes-"

"So your secret is not true. I am still the eldest."

"Not the eldest David," he said.

"No," she simply said.

"No?"

"Yes."

"And how do you figure that?" he asked.

"Because your last name is Haswari."

"But, your father is my father which means I have David blood - which means I am the eldest," he said and watched as she yawned, "you should sleep."

"I'm not tired," she argued.

"I think you are."

"Are you going to leave like Abba does?" she asked, "because if you're our brother than you should live with us and not disappear for days - sometimes months at a time," she said.

"Well I go to university in Europe," he said, "but, I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"Good," she said.

"Good night Ziva," he said as she turned to her side while he walked to her door, shutting it behind himself.

* * *

A few hours later, the door to Ziva's room opened and small footsteps sounded as they walked towards her: "Ziva?" a soft voice said as a hand reached out and tapped her face.

"Tali, what?" Ziva demanded looking at her little sister who had tracks from tears on her face and unshed tears in her eyes.

"They are fighting again," she stated as she pulled back the covers on her sisters bed as Ziva moved further to the other side of the small bed.

"About what?" Ziva asked as she watched her sister take half the quilt and tuck it under her chin.

"I don't know. I wasn't listening. But Abba was yelling and it was scaring me. I think that man is still here. Ima was saying something about he shouldn't have been introduced to us. What do you think? I like him I think he can buy us lots of stuff."

"I don't think he will be buying lots of stuff. He lives in Europe."

"So? There are other things to buy in Europe."

Ziva closed her eyes and tried tuning out their parents yelling that she wasn't aware of until a few moment previous.

"How long do you think it will be next time Abba goes away?" Tali asked as Ziva began to fall back asleep.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not long," Ziva said, "I wonder if Ari will stay here when Abba leaves. Then he can do things that big brothers are supposed to do," she added.

"What do big brothers do?" Tali asked.

"Look after their little sisters, and protect them from people who might hurt them."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
